


S-rank Missionary

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Series: KakaYama Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Bondage, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, KakaYama Week 2019, Kakashi forgets the safe word, Kakashi is Sukea, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Tenzo is Hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: Tenzo and Kakashi celebrate their first anniversary with a little roleplay. Tenzo gets to wear the Hokage hat.AKAThe onsen scene that led to Team 7's intervention.SUPER LATE Day 7: Hokage





	S-rank Missionary

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is not familiar with Sukea: he's from the filler episode where Kakashi disguises himself as a former ANBU-turned-photographer to troll young Team 7 as they attempt another mission to see what's under his mask! One of my favorite episodes EVER 💖
> 
> Just fyi, I'll be calling him Sukea while he's in character and Kakashi when he breaks character.
> 
> And yeah, I have no clue if there's actually a sound-proofing jutsu or if Tenzo can use the mokuton without his hands but whatevs, call it creative freedom ;P

Soaking in the steamy water of the onsen, Tenzo leans his head back against the rock wall and sighs happily. There's nothing quite like having every muscle in his body fully relaxed, especially after such a tedious, week-long mission. His eyes close almost of their own accord. 

It's dark out, and the only light is provided by a few lit torches around the public bathing area. Thankfully, no one else is around. Not that he's shy about his body. Far from it, actually. But for this particular night, the accidental privacy is ideal.

He's not surprised by the sloshing that breaks the serenity around him as a pair of legs slip into the water beside him.

"Looks like you could use some company, Hokage-sama," a low, sultry voice murmurs right by his ear.

He makes a show of widening his eyes as he takes in the sight before him. His husband's Sukea disguise never gets old for their little games, even if the silly tricks he played on his students years ago eventually did.

Kakashi's silver mess of hair is neatly tucked away beneath the curly brown wig and the gray contact lenses are in, giving his eyes a much softer, playful look. The softness is only complemented by the wide purple stripes that cover his eyelids and hide his scar. His usually pale skin glows golden under the flickering light in a truly mesmerizing way, and Tenzo can't keep his eyes off him. He doesn't get to see his husband's face out in public very often, so this really is a treat. He watches as Sukea settles in beside him.

"Ah, Sukea-san," Tenzo grins, "I was wondering who'd recognized me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't announce my presence to the world, though. No one knows what I look like beneath my mask, y'know. Except for my husband. And you."

"My apologies," Sukea winks, looking far from repentant as he leans close enough for their shoulders to touch. "And where _is_ your husband,  Hokage-sama—if it's not too bold of me to ask—?"

Tenzo shrugs. "On a mission, as always. Unfortunately, our schedules don't match up very well."

Sukea hums, stroking his chin pensively. "Aren't you in charge of handing him those missions?"

"Precisely," Tenzo winks. "I dare say, I see you more often than I see him, Sukea-san. And that's only when you're passing by in search of a story. I take it you're still in the news?"

"Of course," Sukea chuckles, "You know I'm a rolling stone. I only go where the next scoop takes me."

"And where is it taking you now?"

"Right here," Sukea grins mischievously, sliding a hand up Tenzo's thigh. "Word around Fire Country is that you've got plenty of wood and nowhere to lay it, Hokage-sama."

Tenzo tries not to snort at the cheesiness of that particular line but fails spectacularly. Kakashi narrows his eyes, warning him not to break character. Tenzo clears his throat. "I wasn't aware my mokuton was still news-worthy."

Sukea slowly turns to him and straddles him, arms wrapping around his neck. "If it's still as good as I remember, it will always be news-worthy."

Just as Sukea's lips are about to meet his, Tenzo pulls back reluctantly. "Ah, Sukea-san, someone could see us."

Sukea lifts a brow. "I thought you said no one knows what you look like."

"Ah, right—but uh—I'm a married man."

Sukea chuckles as he nibbles on his earlobe. "That didn't seem like a problem before."

"You're bad news, Sukea-san," Tenzo sighs as Sukea's mouth travels down the side of his throat. His heart rate spikes as he squeezes the firm ass on his lap.

"Only for you, Hokage-sama," Sukea whispers before claiming his lips in a hot, slow kiss. Tenzo moans and welcomes Sukea's eager tongue, lightly tracing the muscles on his back with his nails. The heat builds below his belly as Sukea begins to grind his hardness against him and Tenzo pulls away to gaze up at half-lidded eyes. 

"You're a former ANBU, Sukea-san," he says, circling the red tattoo on the man's toned shoulder. "Do you still serve your Hokage?"

The corner of Sukea's mouth raises in a coy smile. "Always, my lord."

Tenzo grips him firmly by the jaw and leans in close enough for their lips to graze as he whispers, “Then I have an S-rank mission for you.”

“S better stand for sexy,” Kakashi quips.

Tenzo laughs and squeezes his ass again. “It stands for sound-proof room.”

Sukea's eyes widen. "Sounds like a dangerous job,” he grins, nicking Tenzo’s bottom lip.

Tenzo smiles, his grip tightening on his jaw. “Does that mean you accept?”

 

As soon as the door to their room slides shut, Tenzo seals the perimeter to keep any sound from escaping the four walls. He sets the Hokage hat on his head with a grin and turns his attention back to Sukea, who stands before him like an unwrapped present, his light green yukata now discarded at his feet. Tenzo admires the view. His husband's skin is still a light pink from the scalding water. The former bulk that graced his slim frame has dwindled a bit now that the demands of his job are not as physical, but Tenzo sees no flaw in that. In fact, he wants to kiss the new layer of softness on his torso and continue kissing down to the projection of his hips and even farther.

Instead, he orders him to get on his knees.

Sukea complies with a grin and Tenzo tilts his lover's jaw up to keep his eyes on him.

“Are you going to serve your Hokage tonight?” he asks, circling the small mole on the edge of Sukea's lip with his thumb. Sukea nods, his lips parting without breaking eye contact. Tenzo slides his thumb into his mouth, cock twitching when Sukea’s tongue swirls around his finger eagerly. He slips his own yukata open just enough to reveal his swollen sex.

Sukea's eyes stay focused intently on him, even though his breath grows slightly agitated.

Tenzo traces the man's bottom lip with his now-slick thumb. “Then open that pretty little mouth of yours, Sukea-san.”

Sukea opens wide and Tenzo leads his cock inside.

“That’s it,” he groans, closing his eyes to focus on the unbelievable heat of Sukea’s tongue as it glides over the head. Sukea breathes more heat onto him and he shivers, unsuccessfully trying to keep his breathing even as his lover languidly sucks on him.

"Ah, you are so, so good at this," he murmurs, stroking Sukea's cheeks encouragingly as they alternate between bulging and hollowing out. Tenzo lets Sukea control the pace until he feels himself go past Sukea's tongue and come into contact with the entrance to his throat. He pauses the movement of his hips and tugs on Sukea's mousy wig to get his attention.

“I’m going to fuck your face now, Sukea-san. Do you think you can handle it?”

Sukea nods again and places his hands over Tenzo's ass.

“Good,” Tenzo grins, holding firmly onto his head.

After a deep intake of breath, he feels Sukea's throat relax and the hands on his ass pulling him deeper until Sukea's nose nearly touches his pubic bone. The new pressure takes Tenzo’s breath away and he begins with quick, shallow thrusts. One of Sukea's hands plays with his balls and he grunts with pleasure, increasing the pace.

“Sing for me, Sukea-san,” he groans, and Sukea begins to hum around his dick. The continuous vibration feels incredible and Tenzo gasps. “Fuck—yes, like that.”

Sukea taps lightly on his thigh and Tenzo reluctantly pulls back to let him breathe. Large blobs of saliva drip from his shaft and from Sukea's chin down onto the floor and the amazing sight makes Tenzo want to fuck him harder. When Sukea finally nods for him to continue, Tenzo holds his face in place and does exactly that, shoving himself as far as he can go, panting with the force of it until tears are streaming down Sukea's face. He wants so bad to keep going, to come and add to the fluids dripping down Sukea's grimace but he manages to control himself and grinds to a stop.

When he pulls out, Sukea falls to his hands, coughing and gasping for air.

"Too much?" Tenzo asks, bending down to wipe the tears from his husband's face. 

Kakashi shakes his head, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Keep going," he says, voice sounding strained and raw.

For a moment, Tenzo searches his eyes for any signs of doubt. When he's convinced that there are none, he smiles and presses a kiss to his lips before making quick signs with his hands. Long, thin vines snake from the ceiling and wrap around Sukea’s wrists, lifting his arms up above his head and bringing him to his feet. Sukea's eyes widen before his lips split into a broad grin. "Does this mean you mean business, Hokage-sama?"

Tenzo smirks, removing his yukata and dropping it onto the pile of clothes he'd left in the room earlier. He keeps the hat, fixing it on his head as he retrieves the bottle of lube from his belongings. Sukea's eyes follow his every move as he squeezes the gel into his hand and spreads it around his fingers. He tilts the hat back on his head and kisses him slowly, reaching around to begin stretching him.

"You did so well, Sukea-san," he whispers, gazing into the soft gray eyes, "but I think it's time to make you scream." 

He devours his lover's lips again and Sukea gasps softly into his mouth as he continues the movement of his fingers.

Once he feels Sukea is sufficiently stretched, Tenzo removes his fingers and repositions himself behind him. He creates another pair of vines that sprout from above and grasp Sukea's thighs, spreading him wider. Sukea's feet now dangling an inch off the floor and his arms overhead, Tenzo smacks his ass hard, just because he can. The impact rings out loudly and Sukea hisses, leaning his head back against him.

Tenzo's hands travel over his waist and hips, dipping down to check that the vines on his thighs aren't too tight. Once satisfied, he pushes his cock past Sukea's ass cheeks.

“Are you ready, Sukea-san?” 

Sukea tries to lean back against him but the vines keep him from going very far. He groans in frustration. “Take me, Hokage-sama."

Tenzo makes the vines on the ceiling lower his lover down onto his dick just enough for the tip to push past the tight ring of muscle. Tenzo sighs and grazes his shoulder with his teeth. “Like this, Sukea-san?”

“More,” Sukea pleads.

Tenzo slides back out and tightens the restraints a bit. “Tsk. Is that any way to address your Hokage?”

“Please, my lord,” Sukea whines, “please give me more.”

Tenzo chuckles and presses forward with a grunt, relishing Sukea’s sharp intake of breath. He grabs him by the hips and begins to move. “You feel amazing, Sukea-san,” he moans against his neck because he really, really does. The hat slides forward on his head again as he moves, obstructing his view of his husband's beautiful body, but he doesn't need to see to know that he's enjoying it. His sounds are more than enough evidence. He lowers the vines further and Sukea cries out as he plunges deeper.

“Fuck—ngh, fuck me, Hokage-sama!”

“Louder, Sukea-san,” he pants, relishing the delicious way Sukea's ass clenches and milks his cock with every thrust.

Sukea obeys, over and over, his strained pleas bouncing off the walls. When both of their breaths have grown ragged, Tenzo slows enough to reach around and stroke Sukea's neglected cock, making his lover curse and squirm. He savors the salty beads of sweat rolling over Sukea's shoulders down his back. A subtle manipulation of the vines tilts Sukea's hips to a position that has him whining and nearly incoherent as Tenzo continues to pound at him.

"You like that, Sukea-san?" 

Sukea continues to moan, panting heavily.

"I can't hear you," Tenzo bites his shoulder, earning a whimper in response. Sukea turns back to him with a pained look.

“Hah— Tenzo—”

“That’s not my name,” he growls, snapping his hips hard enough to make him cry out again.

“Shit! Tenz—”

Tenzo grips him tightly by the throat, cutting him off mid-sentence. “You’ll be disciplined for this insubordination, Sukea-san.”

“T—huh-hands!” Sukea chokes.

It takes a while for the word to make it past Tenzo's fervid haze, but when it does, he stops everything and glances up to see Kakashi's hands swollen and purple as the vines cut off all circulation. His eyes widen when he realizes he's inadvertently been tightening the vines around Kakashi's wrists the whole time. 

“Shit!”

He releases him immediately, catching him as he wobbles on his feet. “Kakashi, are you okay?” he asks, horrified by the state of his husband’s hands.

“You really got into it, huh?" Kakashi chuckles, grimacing as he moves his fingers. "Not gonna lie, that was pretty hot."

“Damn it, Kakashi! We have a safe word for a reason!” Tenzo scolds, massaging the blood out of one of Kakashi's hands until it starts to gradually decrease in size.

“I might have forgotten what that was,” Kakashi admits.

“It’s Rasengan!”

Kakashi makes a face. “Yeah, I’m glad I forgot about that,” he snickers.

“A simple 'stop' would've worked just fine," Tenzo grumbles, moving on to the other hand. “I'm so sorry. You know it gets out of control sometimes—”

“I’m fine,” Kakashi murmurs, taking his hand back to bring it up to Tenzo's face. He tries to dissolve the frown growing between Tenzo's eyebrows, but it only grows deeper.

"Tenzo, come on, we're having fun!" he pouts. "Don't get like this."

"You're supposed to tell me when it's too much," Tenzo sighs, "why didn't you—"

Kakashi shuts him up with a kiss. “I said I’m fine. It doesn't even hurt. Besides, I’m not done with you yet, _Hokage-sama_ ,” he smiles, wagging his eyebrows.

A small grin tugs at Tenzo's lips but he shakes his head. “Could it just—be you and me again?” he asks.

Kakashi frowns. "You sure? You were riding that power high pretty hard."

Tenzo gently peels the purple stickers off Kakashi’s face, lingering over the rough outline of the scar that cuts down his cheek. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Kakashi regards him quietly as he caresses his cheek. Then he nods, reaching up to remove the hat from Tenzo’s head and drop it on the floor. “Okay." 

Tenzo wraps his arms around him and kisses him softly, reaching up to pull the scratchy wig off and toss it across the room.

Without separating from his lips, he drags Kakashi down to the futon, laying him down on his back. Kakashi works Tenzo's cock back to its original hardness and guides him back inside. Slowly, amidst wanton groans and breathless kisses, they regain their rhythm. Kakashi's limbs wrap around him and Tenzo is consumed by passion as the love of his life moans his name and urges him deeper with his legs. He closes his eyes because Kakashi's expression alone might just be enough to make him come and it is much too soon. He doesn't want this moment of absolute perfection to end.

Kakashi guides Tenzo's hand to his cock with a silent plea in his eyes and Tenzo complies, pumping him in tandem with his own thrusts. He notices the precise moment when Kakashi completely surrenders all control to him, brows knitting together as shallow gasps escape his throat. It drives Tenzo insane to know he's responsible for bringing him up to this point. 

He opens his mouth to warn Kakashi that he's dangerously close, but doesn't get a word in before Kakashi’s load bursts hot against his chest. And that, along with Kakashi’s soft, mantra-like 'Fuck, I love you's are enough to make him come. He rides out the euphoric rush completely entangled in his husband, from the hand in his hair to the tongue in his mouth. Even after he feels his own cum dribbling out of Kakashi's ass onto the futon and Kakashi's limbs relax around him, he stays put, refusing to separate from him just yet.

He breathes heavily and rests his head on Kakashi’s sweaty chest, listening to the agitated beat inside. 

Kakashi's fingers weave into his hair and gently scratch at his scalp. Peaceful, quiet minutes pass before Kakashi breaks the silence again.

“Can't say I've ever ended an S-rank in missionary before."

Tenzo snorts and presses a kiss to his chest. "Really? I make it a point to."

Kakashi chuckles and holds him tight. "Happy anniversary, love."

Tenzo's heart swells in his chest as he recalls what has easily been the happiest day of his life, exactly a year ago today. He smiles, his mind running through the blur of wedding planning that led up to the actual event. His fingers doodle random figures along Kakashi's arm. “What was your favorite part of the wedding?” he asks.

“Mm,” Kakashi looks up at the ceiling and thinks for a moment before letting out a laugh. “Definitely Naruto drunk-diving into the cake. I really thought Sakura was going to murder him that night, for sure. What was yours? Besides locking this down, of course,” he says, signaling at himself.

“Eh, that detail didn’t make it to my top ten, actually,” Tenzo deadpans, earning himself a flick to the forehead. He chuckles. “Mm, it’s a tie, I think.”

“Between?”

“Between you trying to hold back tears during your vows and that hand-job you gave me during Gai’s hour-long speech.”

Kakashi huffs in mock offense. “Tears? You mean _allergies_? So much pollen in the air that day.”

“Sure. That explains the wobbly voice, too,” Tenzo winks, and Kakashi flicks his forehead again. “Fine,” he laughs, grabbing Kakashi’s fingers before they can attack him again. “I guess I’ll go with the hand-job.”

"Good choice," Kakashi smirks and pulls him in for a much lazier kiss. 

“I'm glad we could spend today together,” Tenzo sighs contentedly, resettling his head on its resting spot.

Kakashi doesn’t respond and Tenzo looks up to find him frowning. “Tenzo, you know I wouldn’t miss it.”

“I know," Tenzo backtracks, "I just meant—there's priorities, and I'm okay with that. You're the Hokage now. It's kind of like being married to the whole village."

"Tenzo," Kakashi draws out the last syllable in that way that Tenzo's always loved. "Is this your way of giving me free rein to screw the entire village?"

He snorts and rolls his eyes. "Like you haven't done that already."

Kakashi laughs and squeezes him tighter. "Ah, Sukea-san did get around quite a bit in his bachelor days, didn't he?"

Tenzo hums in agreement, his eyelids starting to droop as exhaustion catches up to him. Kakashi rolls them both onto their sides and holds his droopy gaze. “You know you're my greatest priority, right?" he whispers. "You always have been, and you always will be."

Tenzo's eyes grow wide at his husband's unusually earnest declaration. He doesn't need to hear it, not really. He's always known, somewhere deep down, that Kakashi feels the same way he does. But it's still nice to hear it out loud. He closes his eyes to keep the growing moisture from spilling over.

Kakashi continues. "You know, when Naruto takes over, it’ll just be you and me again. We’ll spend so much time together, you’ll actually get sick of me.”

The thought of being able to see Kakashi more than once or twice a week brings a smile to Tenzo's face. It takes him back to their ANBU days, when they were practically inseparable, for better or worse.

"Like old times?" he asks softly.

Kakashi hums. "Just like old times, love."

Tenzo finally opens his eyes to caress the side of Kakashi's face. He traces the subtle creases that have begun to form along the edge of his mouth, which he'd like to think are a result of smiling more often.

"I look forward to getting sick of you,” he whispers sincerely, then laughs when Kakashi flicks him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hope you enjoyed! ;) And if you haven't already, go check out Part 2 of this series, The Intervention, to see what inspired this nonsense in the first place! XD


End file.
